You and Everyone else
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Fuyuki has had enough. Anymore of this craze fest and he would definitely resort to murder. As much as he hated the idea, maybe, it was time he called for reinforcements. Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures, right? Then again, maybe, he just dug himself deeper. Overprotective Fuyuki. YuutaxShun, implied YuukixKaname.


**A/N: **Hi everyone! First and foremost, yes, I'm still alive and kicking. And yes, I will updating my stories soon so please be very patient. Ok? So for now, content yourselves with this mind out of the gutter two-shot, express your thoughts on this story, and patiently await my return.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I don't friggin' own Kimi to Boku.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>Fuyuki has had enough. Anymore of this craze fest and he would definitely resort to murder. As much as he hated the idea, maybe, it was time he called for reinforcements. Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures, right? Then again, maybe, he just dug himself deeper. In which, Shun blooms like a flower and Fuyuki is hyperventilating. Overprotective Fuyuki. YuutaxShun, implied YuukixKaname.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night when the text came.<p>

_"I've had enough so get your fuckin' asses back here tomorrow, you deprived virgins, or I'll ask Mamiya's creepy friend to curse your lives FOREVER. I swear if you don't come over this weekend, I'll make your lives miserable."_

Kaname didn't even blink at the ridiculous message and promptly deleted the text before leaning over his desk and pouring himself over his textbooks. He didn't have the time to spare for stupid monkeys like Shun's little brother. He had an exam on Monday and being an aspiring medical student in Toudai meant that he didn't have the luxury to indulge any of their whims. Not that he would, anyway. Kaname clicked his tongue in annoyance. _Good riddance. _

Next were the Asaba twins. Yuuki didn't even reach for his phone when it beeped. He was too busy reading the latest volume of Anime-ja to be bothered by anything else. And so the message remained unread, except Yuuta wasn't as irresponsible. Thus, when his phone vibrated on his desk, he quickly read over the text, his face unreadable.

"Yuuki."

"Hrn?"

Yuuta crossed the distance from his desk to his bed and sat by the edge, just beside Yuuki. "Fuyuki says that we have to visit tomorrow."

"Hmm. Ignore him." Yuuki replied crisply.

Yuuta blinked before going over the message again. "Ok."

It was for the best. Yuuki would be too lazy to travel and it would be too troublesome to try and convince him to visit home once in a while. After almost two years, Yuuta knew it would just be a waste time. _Sorry Fuyuki. _

Lastly, Tachibana Chizuru. He read the text over four times, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, his tongue peeking between his lips as he concentrated his whole being on Fuyuki's text. Another minute and then he was deleting the message. Ha! As if he would be duped by that annoying bastard who kept calling him short!

"Ha! I won't be fooled!"

That was the end of it.

Well, it should have been the end of it but it wasn't. An hour later, and another text came.

_"You fuckin', lazy asses! I just know you deleted my message, especially you, megane! Seriously, if you don't get your asses back here tomorrow, I'll have Mamiya's friend curse your lives, PERMANENTLY. Oh, did I tell you about Watanabe Aya's family? They're famous spiritualists. You can look them up, idiots. Oi shorty, Watanabe told me you fell in a man hole about an hour ago. She's right, isn't she? Ha! Serves you right! If you don't come over tomorrow, I swear your lives would forever be miserable!"_

That did it.

Fuyuki smirked smugly when five minutes after he sent the group message, his phone was flooded with text messages all coming from the blond shorty. He knew the idiot would annoy everyone else to death and force all of them to come tomorrow. Well, they better, because he sure as hell wasn't kidding. Mamiya's friend, Watanabe, was legit and he wasn't above himself to follow through on his threat. He would seriously have all of them cursed for life if they didn't get their stinkin' asses back here by tomorrow.

Besides, it was their goddamned fault! If they didn't just went up and left Shun-nii, then this mess would never have happened and he wouldn't be the one left cleaning up after them! Seriously though, another week and he would definitely go insane. And if that happens, he refused to be held responsible for all the deaths of his so-called friends and all the per—

"Fuyuki?" A soft knock sounded from his door, followed by that familiarly sweet and gentle voice. His door opened to reveal his Shun_-_nii, a kind smile on his face. Fuyuki almost melted but caught himself in time and shook himself out of his momentary daze. _Damn it!_

"Fuyuki? Is something wrong?" Shun repeated as he stepped closer. Fuyuki quickly stood to his feet and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Nothing's wrong, Shun-nii!"

Shun quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?"

Furyuki nodded an affirmative. "Yes." It was bullshit though but Fuyuki didn't need to have his older brother knowing anything.

"Ok but dinner's almost ready. Mom's calling us down." Fuyuki almost grinned at the mention of food. Thank god! And he was just getting hungry. All that worrying always made him hungry. Unfortunately, for the past 365 days, he had been worrying non-stop. It's only a miracle in itself that he wasn't as fat as their nasty, overweight neighbor.

"Race you down, Shun_-_nii!" Shun watched fondly as his younger brother zoomed past him and down the stairs. He shook his head at Fuyuki's antics. Even after entering high school, his brother has changed very little except for matters related to his girlfriend._  
><em>

_Speaking of change, _Shun thought as he paused by the doorway, _I wonder how they are_. It's been two years since high school graduation and in all that time, he hasn't seen any one of them. Well, it was to be expected. Their hometown was a six_-_hour ride from Toudai. With Kaname and the twins studying there, it would be a waste of time and money to keep travelling to and fro their chosen university. Chizuru, on the other hand, studied at a vocational college half an hour away from Toudai. He, too, needed to rent an apartment.

Shun sighed, a sad smile gracing his lips. Unlike all his friends, he was the only one who decided to stay and study at a local, vocational college. It wasn't surprising, knowing until now he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Fortunately, he could almost feel his calling as a kindergarten teacher, just like Kaori_-_sensei. And for something like that, he didn't need to leave home for another far_-_away university.

It wasn't all that bad but he wished that sometimes, they would come and visit. Yet after two years, none of his friends had come back. Not even a weekend visit. Maybe, it's because travelling expenses were expensive. Added to the fact that they were renting apartments there and their part_-_time jobs didn't pay well, they didn't have any more money to spend. _Or maybe..._

Shun quickly shook his head and shut completely all wayward thoughts from his head. He didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that he was beginning to doubt his friends. They wouldn't forget about him. They just wouldn't. Or would they? They were all together there at Tokyo, so maybe that's why...

Shun bit his lower lip when his chest twinged painfully. Sure, they kept in touch with him but the instances when they talked to him were far in between. Just two months ago, the last person who sent him a message was Chizuru. True, they were busy but just even once, couldn't they come and visit once in a while? Didn't they care about him at all? Then again, from the start, he was the only one pained with the decision of parting.

Since the beginning, they knew what they wanted to do with their lives. If not that surety, they had the capabilities to be independent and branch away from the comforts of their families and homes, unlike him who couldn't do the same. Shun wasn't as strong as them, but he was learning to. He couldn't depend on them for the rest of his life. Maybe, this was for the best. Another twang in his heart had him clutching the clothing above his chest. _Yeah, this is for the best. _

"Shun_-_chan! Dinner's ready!" His mother called loudly from the kitchen, quickly snapping him from his depressing thoughts. Shun took in one quivering breath. He looked up from the floor he was staring at and began marching down the stairs. Maybe, it really was time he moved on and be completely happy for his friends.

"Coming kaa_-_san!"

...

Fuyuki observed his brother over the rim of his mug. Feeling the familiar stare at the back of his head, Shun looked back and found Fuyuki staring at him _again. __  
><em>

"Fuyuki? Why are you staring at me?" Fuyuki made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat but didn't answer him.

Shun raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, his lips forming a frown. "Don't you have a date with Mamiya_-_chan?" It was a Saturday, and if his memory served him right, then it was their weekly date day.

"Mamiya's on an excursion. We decided to postpone it."

Shun nodded in understanding, his hands once again working on arranging the bouquet sent early to their home. He softly smiled at the tulips placed among them. Even after years have passed, tulips would always signify an important part of his life. Behind him, Fuyuki's eyes burned holes through the flowers in their vase, his fingers itching to burn them to ashes.

"Shun_-_nii." He bit out, his hold on the mug tightening.

"Yes?"

"Who gave you those?" Shun looked away from the flowers only long enough to grace him with an answer over his shoulder.

"Kinamoto_-_kun." His brother replied cheerily, his whole face beaming. It made Fuyuki's skin crawl. That bastard Kinamoto did it _again_. His eyes shifted to the right where a dozen more boxes were placed neatly.

"And who gave you _those, _Shun_-_nii?" Fuyuki emphasized his point by pointing at their dining table cluttered with neatly wrapped gifts.

Shun didn't miss a beat and answered quickly. Like he said, he was already used to Fuyuki's antics. "Some from your friends, one from Taki_-_san, and the rest from customers at my part-time job." Another vein on his forehead twitched. Those fucking ingrates! Once he gets their hands on them, he swore he'll flay them alive.

"Fuyuki? Are you alright?" His ire must have showed on his face because Shun was staring at him now, his gaze belying his worry. Fuyuki was quick to assure him.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the exams next week."

Shun smiled. "I see. Don't stress yourself too much then." He went back to tending the flowers, turning his back towards him.

It suited Fuyuki just fine. He didn't need his older brother breathing down his neck. Seriously though, why is Shun still as air_-_headed as before? For fuck's sake, he was the one suffering here!

A year.

It's been one whole year since that fateful day. Damn everything else. Why the hell does his brother have to be so like_ that_? And by _that_, he meant too charming and appealing for his own good. _Double damn. _

Not that he was tooting his own horn, but Fuyuki was well aware that their family was blessed with godly genes. Their mother and father were living testaments to that measly fact, followed by his gorgeous older sisters, and his handsome self but Shun_-_nii was a different case. Sure, he was cute and all since young but now... He sneaked a glance at his brother and sighed in defeat.

Two years ago, Shun wasn't like _that_ for goodness' sake! Maybe, it was his fault, after all. Countless times he had been wishing that his brother would finally get his turn at puberty - Fuyuki swore up and down that puberty skipped his brother altogether - and stop being a stickler when it comes to anything 'inappropriate' so he would have an easier time with Mamiya. However, now, and for the last 365 days and counting, he was wishing that he could take it all back. _  
><em>

Shun did get his turn at puberty but not the way he expected. Instead of being manly and just be, well, a _guy_, his older brother had become even more... what's the word? Ah. That's right. Like his sisters and mother have said countless times before—e_ffeminate. _Since young, he knew that Shun was suffused with an asexual beauty, one that his older sisters and other girls out there couldn't compare to.

His parents knew this. His older sisters knew this. His brother's friends knew this. Mamiya knew this. And Fuyuki knew this but he didn't know how true it was until it blew up in his face. Left and right, suitors of various ages were flocking towards Shun like bees to honey. Suitors, goddamnit, _not_ admirers. Women courted him rather than the other way around. Fuyuki slumped against the couch, his whole body exhausted at the thought of _them._

Suitors were good and all, and he wouldn't be assigning himself with the task of protecting his oblivious older brother if it weren't for the fact that the majority of them were _fucking _males. They weren't even disturbed by the fact that the one they're courting relentlessly was a fellow _male._

Apparently, Shun's good looks appealed to both males and females. There were even times when suitors clashed with each other, causing an all-out war. It didn't matter if their opponent was a man or a woman; a war was a war. And Shun, being Shun, remained completely clueless and thought all of their acts of familiarity and god forbid _intimacy_ were just their way of being kind.

Fuck kind!

They were all wolves hidden in sheep's clothing! It didn't help that some of those suitors were a number of his classmates, and asshole of a teacher. Even a few of his friends were already dropping hints here and there! Everything just became all too much. He could only thank Mamiya for being so understanding whenever he needed to cancel their plans every time another pest tried anything on Shun.

Honestly, he wasn't like this before. Just years before, he could care less what his brother did with his life. Shun's been messing with his love life too much for him to actually give a damn. But it didn't mean that he didn't care about his brother. If anything, Shun was his favorite sibling. As corrupted as he was, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to any of his family members.

Right now, he'd rather kill those blasted suitors than let them have their way with his brother. Oh, he could see it. Fuyuki knew a pervert when he saw one. It takes one to know one, after all. He could only just imagine what they would do once they get a hold of Shun. Perverts loved above all else people like Shun - innocent, pure, alluring, and had an ingratiatingly, sexually arousing face.

Though he hated to admit it, Shun fitted the category of a pervert's number one fantasy. Fuyuki gnashed his teeth together, an ugly frown fiercely marring his face. His brother didn't deserve to be desecrated like that. He deserved to be with someone who would cherish him and love him for all he was. Someone who would always be there for him as much as he had for everyone of the people he loved.

Fuyuki wouldn't approve of anyone less than his standards. However, protecting his unsuspecting brother was becoming hard, especially since as time goes by, he seems to be blooming like some damned flower. Megane was right. Shun was a flowery guy but Fuyuki never thought the description would become so literal. Thank god for his girlfriend and Takahashi - who went to the same college as Shun and looked out for him in his place - or else only god knew what would happen to his brother.

The only consolation to this predicament was the fact that Shun was quite skilled in kendo and could aptly defend himself when the need arises, but it was only a matter of time before hormone_-_driven duds assaulted him. And for that, Fuyuki took it upon himself to enroll in martial arts classes from the local gym. It was better to be sure than sorry.

With that said, he's had enough. He couldn't do this anymore. He was fucking tired and he can't have Mamiya worrying for him constantly. Takahashi can only do so much. She was timid from the start but can get pretty scary when she wanted to be. Unfortunately, she was a _girl, _a lone girl. What can she do against a dozen or so guys?

Now, he needs help and only those four idiots came to mind. Fuyuki didn't want to do this but he was already way past desperation. Maybe, he should have called them from the start. As stupid as they were, and pathetic virgins at that, he knew they cared about his brother.

Though they had the shittiest way of showing it by not visiting even _once_ in two whole years, but for now, he would withhold judgment. Because if they didn't do something about this, he and his sisters would be more than happy to send Shun off to some relatives in a faraway province and have him stay there for life. There were children there his brother could teach so everything's solved. Besides, they'd rather have Shun safe than have him raped unknowingly.

Fuyuki nodded to himself. If those idiots didn't show up, he'll have Watanable start up on that cursing ceremony and consult with his sisters about Shun's definite leave.

But before any of that, there was still something he needed to do. He retrieved his phone from his jeans' pocket and gleefully dialed a number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Click._ "Hello?"

"Oh Kinamoto_-_kun~" Fuyuki sing_-_songed. The teen on the other side flinched. "What did I tell you about giving gifts to my brother?"

Kinamoto gulped audibly. "Uhm, not to?"

Fuyuki smiled maliciously, "That's right. And what happens if you do?" Kinamoto almost squeaked in fright at Fuyuki's cold voice but he didn't. Because he was a man, he would not squeak!

"I'm dead?" He squeaked, anyway. How sad.

Fuyuki chuckled into the receiver of his cell. He stood up from the couch and waved a goodbye at Shun's direction. Once out of his brother's earshot, he grinned. "You're fucking dead, Kinamoto!"

...

"You really grew up since the last time we saw you, Fuyuki." Kaname commented dryly as Fuyuki spat on the kid he beat up. Chizuru was too shocked by the almost morbid display of strength to say anything else, while the twins looked on indifferently.

"Shut up, megane." Fuyuki tsked in dismay when Kinamoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. What a weakling and he only punched him once in the stomach. Pathetic. And someone like him wanted to court his brother? Over his dead body.

"You guys are late." His eyes flashed in irritation, his hands tucked in his jeans as he looked them up and down. They've grown - matured, rather. Even the shorty wasn't so short anymore. Well, not as much as Shun had changed though. Fuyuki clicked his tongue. Speaking of his brother, the sun had set. They didn't have much time to think of a solution to his brother's problem.

"So? Why the hell are you so uppity, brat?" Getting over the initial reaction, Chizuru was back to his normal self, meaning an annoying monkey who never knows when to shut up.

Fuyuki smirked, his eyes darkening a hue. "You'll see. Follow me." He quickly pivoted on the soles of his feet and headed for the direction of his home, forcing the rest of them to follow him.

Chizuru made a face. "Eh? Who says you can order us around, you brat?! Why I outta punch you for being so rude! You're nothing like Shun-chan!" Fuyuku stopped and whirled around to face him.

"You have no right to call my brother so familiarly, blondy. Not when you've been happily ignoring his existence for two years." Fuyuki replied tersely, his eyes taking in the paling of Chizuru's face. Even Kaname looked uncomfortable. And the twins? As deadpanned as ever, so no surprise there. He smiled, satisfied. Ah well, revenge was best served cold.

Within minutes, his house came to view. Stopping at their foyer, he looked back at them, his eyes narrowing in warning. "Whatever you see, act natural."

Kaname nudged his lenses up the bridge of his nose. "What do you mean by that?"

Fuyuki clicked his tongue. _So irritating_. "Just do as I say."

"Stop ordering us around, you brat!"

"Maa, maa. We'll just have to wait and see, don't we?" Yuuta nodded at Fuyuki, gesturing for him to open the door. Fuyuki did so without another word.

"I'm home!" He called out, expecting Shun to greet him but found his mother greeting them instead.

"Oh my, I haven't seen you boys since forever! Look how handsome you all are!" Fuyuki rolled his eyes as his mother fussed over their guests. He dully watched her fluttering around them like some butterfly around a flower. _Speaking of a flower..._

"Ne kaa-san, where's Shun-nii?"

"Oh, I think he went up his room for a nap. Why don't you boys go up and bring him down? It's almost time for dinner." They all nodded respectfully at her as they began the trek upstairs.

"Fuyuki, what's going on? You're not telling us anything." Yuuta finally voiced out.

"That's right. You even demanded that we come home, did something happen to Shun?" Kaname added, his voice grave. Chizuru flinched beside him and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Shun-chan? No way... Shun-chan!" Fuyuki felt himself pushed out of the way as Chizuru bulldozed past him and went straight for Shun's room. He cursed under his breath and ran after him.

"Damn it, blondy! Couldn't you wai- oi! Don't barge in, blondy!" But he was too late. Bythe time he caught up to the stupid monkey, Chizuru already had the door opened.

"Shun-chan!" Chizuru cried out loudly, preparing to launch himself at his friend's unsuspecting figure, only to freeze when Shun sat up on the bed and moved to face him.

"Shun... chan?" Chizuru stared at Shun, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. The hell? That was Shun-chan? The fuck?

"Chizuru-kun?" Shun mumbled sleepily, his drowsiness fading in favor of the shock at seeing his friend after all this time. Wasn't he lamenting about his friends' absence just last night?

"Oi! I told you not to barge in like that!" Fuyuki bonked Chizuru soundly on the head and left him to crumple on the floor. Heaving tiredly, he sat on Shun's bed and tucked a few strands of hair away from his brother's face.

"Oi monkey, what's wrong with... Shun?" Kaname eyed the person sitting beside Fuyuki. He rubbed his eyes and blinked countless times.

"Shun?" He tried again, his tone heavy with disbelief. Shun blinked back at him, still too surprised to move from his bed.

"Oi Kaname, you're blocking the way. Move." Saying this, Yuuki forcefully pushed Kaname out of the way, watched indifferently as he plummeted to the ground and casually walked over his fallen friend.

"The hell was that for, bastard?!" Kaname snarled. Yuuki duly ignored him.

"Kaname-kun? Yuuki-kun?" At the sound of that mellow voice, Yuuki looked up and froze, his mouth falling open. Fuyuki sighed at their stupefied expressions. He knew it was going to be like this.

"Yuuki? What's wrong?"

Shun started, his eyes widening when Yuuta walked in. After two years, and here they all were. He felt tears gathering in his eyes.

"It's been so long, minna!" Shun stood up and padded over to them. He hugged the nearest person to him, which happened to be Chizuru. Shun squeezed him tight, a few tears falling from his eyes and a face splitting grin plastered on his face.

Chizuru could feel blood rushing to his head. "Shun-chan?"

Shun pulled back and peered down at Chizuru's face. Reddish brown eyes blinked back at him. That did it. He couldn't take it anymore. For the second time around, Chizuru promptly fainted.

"Eh? Eh?! Chizuru-kun!"

Fuyuki groaned. This was going to be one long night.

...

"I'm guessing _this_ is the reason why you wanted us to come home badly." Kaname spoke after a long moment of silence.

Fuyuki sighed, letting his palm cradle his face. They were now lounging in Kaname's room after informing his mother that they would be sleeping over at a friend's house. It was the best place they could think of. Just like that, dinner passed after a lot of fighting and gushing on Chizuru's part. On his part, Fuyuki bore with it as best as he could, knowing that he has never seen his brother so happy in the last two years

"That's not all." Fuyuki paused and leaned against the side of Kaname's bed. "Shun-nii's suitors ar—"

"Suitors?!" Chizuru exclaimed loudly, earning him a slap on the forehead. They all ignored his whining.

"Go on, Fuyuki." Yuuta urged.

Fuyuki rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache forming. "Shun-nii's suitors are a problem."

"Why suitors? Don't you mean admirers?" Kaname sounded confused but Fuyuki firmly shook his head, his eyes serious.

"No. Suitors." Fuyuki confirmed. "Women but mostly men court Shun-nii on a weekly basis."

Yuuki's manga fell from his hands. "Men?"

Fuyuki nodded, his face twisted in a grimace. "You saw Shun-nii, right? Tell me honestly you didn't feel anything." They all averted their gazes from him.

He smirked. "See? I'm tired and I can't keep those perverts away from Shun-nii forever. So do something about it, you idiots. You're his friends and it's time you do something for him."

Fuyuki stood to his full height, brushing away dust on his pants before looking them in the eyes. "It's the least you can do for leaving him behind." He stopped scant centimeters from the door. "Besides, if you don't think up a solution soon, we'll be having Shun-nii move somewhere in a distant province with some relatives. That way, he'd be safer." He added as an afterthought. He risked a glance behind him and grinned.

"Shun-nii's graduating in two weeks. Time's ticking, baka." With that, he abruptly exited Kaname's room, letting the awkward silence hang in the air. That should be more than enough to get them thinking and hopefully, seriously this time.

Sighing, he ventured downstairs and into the kitchen where he knew Shuni-nii, Hisako and Kaname's mother were preparing snacks. And there he was, looking so comfortable and fitting with the other women of the house.

Fuyuki clenched his fists. "Shun-nii?" They simultaneously turned around to face him.

"Fuyuki?" Shun walked towards him, a bowl of rice crackers in his hands. Fuyuki pilfered one from the pile and waved it at his brother.

"I'll go ahead, Shun-nii. Mamiya's arriving in half an hour so I have to be there early." Shun smiled before nodding and ruffling his hair. His brother really has matured since that incident at the karaoke bar.

"Alright. Be safe and call me once you're home."

Fuyuki nodded while biting into the rice cracker. "Sure. See ya, Shun-nii." He politely bowed at the other two women in the vicinity before heading for the door.

That's the end of it. It's not his problem anymore. Fuyuki looked back one last time, a sinister smile making its way on his face. _Good luck, idiots._

...

"How's Tokyo life, you guys?" Shun started as he placed the tray of snacks and juice on the floor. He sat gracefully by Yuuta's side, like all the those times in the past, before looking up and finding them all staring at him. Shun sweatdropped and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Um, is something on my face?" They blinked at him, reached for their juice and greedily drank from the glass. Shun watched them, clearly baffled. Maybe, it was just his imagination...? Sighing, he sipped from his juice, eyes closed leisurely.

"Shun, you grew out your hair again." Yuuta said, one hand sweeping the hair out of Shun's face.

Shun turned to him and sheepishly smiled. "Cutting it short always made it curly. It's hard to manage during rainy season. My hair just poofs like a balloon." He reiterated in that soft tenor of his.

Clearly, when Shun spoke, no one would mistake him for a woman but looking at him based solely on his face and body, anyone would think otherwise. With frail-looking wrists, gentle mannerisms, and delicate expressions, anyone and everyone would be fooled.

Not to mention, Shun's face had become gentler around the edges, his once wide eyes had narrowed slightly, and his body had become leaner. Coupled with his long hair, luscious eyelashes, and pouty lips, Shun really did look beautiful, more so now than before. Yuuki had no qualms voicing it, actually.

"You grew up to become a beautiful lady, Shun." Yuuki stated casually, causing Kaname to choke and spit out his juice.

Chizuru agreed wholeheartedly. "That's right, Shun-chan! You're absolutely stunning!"

Shun flushed, an uncomfortable smile on his lips. "Uh, I'm a man, you know. That's not something you say to a man." They stared at him for a whole minute before sighing. Physical appearance notwithstanding, deep inside, it seems that Shun hasn't changed one bit. This would be harder than they first thought it would be.

"You're still Shun, ne Shun?" Yuuki patted his cheek lightly, letting one finger trace Shun's cheek.

Shun tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

Instead of answering back, Yuuki only propped himself on the floor and began reading another volume of manga. Clearly, he had no intention of elaborating any further. Shun easily accepted this and drank from his juice, a smile adorned on his face. So much for worrying about them changing. Based on how they're acting now, they barely did.

Seeing the lull in conversation, Chizuru saw his chance. He slumped forward and wormed his way over to Shun's side. "Tokyo life's boring so let's talk about you, Shun-chan!"

Shun stared at them, looking confused all over again. "Eh? But nothing's interesting in my life right now. How abo-"

Chizuru was quick to cut him off. "Suitors, Shun-chan! The brat says you have a lot of them!" Shun's eyes turned wide, completely taken aback.

"Eh?! I don't have suitors, Chizuru-kun!" Just as he said this, his cell beeped loudly. They all huddled closer as Shun answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Shun-chan?" The voice inquired. Now completely interested, Yuuki plucked the cell from Shun's hand, dismissed the looke of surprise which flitted across the owner of the device, turned the speaker on and placed it back in Shun's stiff hand.

"Shun-chan? You there?"

Shun flinched and scrambled to answer. "Ah yes! Is there something you need, Taki-san?"

The man, now identified as 'Taki-san', chuckled joyfully. Chizuru blanched at the sound of his voice. For some reason, it made his fine hairs stand on end. Yuuta's eyes narrowed, unconsciously pressing closer against Shun's side.

"Yes, actually there is. I was wondering if I could ask you out tomorrow for lunch?" Someone screeched in the background and Taki had to pull his cell away from his ear.

Flabbergasted, Taki stared at the screen. "Shun-chan? What was that?" There was rustling and a heavy 'thud' before Shun's lovely voice wafted through his ears once again.

"Ah gomen, Taki-san, there was a r-rat, y-you see." Shun stuttered out. They all sighed. Until now, Shun couldn't utter a lie to save his life. An endearing yet problematic characteristic of Shun's.

"I see, so about tomorrow?" Taki pressed, eagerness easily heard in his voice.

Shun bit his lower lip uncertainly as everyone glared at his cell. "Ano, I already have plans tomorrow, Taki-san. Gomen."

Taki stilled, his face sporting a deep frown. Did someone get ahead of him? Or was it that brat Fuyuki foiling his plans again? "Oh? Going out with your family?"

Kaname frowned thoughtfully at the question. This man was a persistent one, wasn't he? And Shun was as oblivious as ever. He shared a glance with Yuuta and nodded. Getting the signal, Yuuta turned the speaker off and whispered directly into Shun's ear.

"Shun, tell him you'll call him in fifteen. We have to talk."

Shun nodded quickly and relayed the message before ending the call. Sighing, he pouted at his friends. "Mou, that was rude, you guys."

They all looked unapologetic, even Kaname, their usual voice of reason, just shrugged. "Who was that Shun?"

Shun unwrapped a chocolate bar and took a bite before answering. "Taki-san? He's Fuyuki's homeroom teacher. He tells me about Fuyuki from time to time."

"Does he usually ask you out like that?" Yuuta asked before leaning slightly towards Shun to take a bite out of the chocolate in Shun's hand, feeling a bit spiteful. Yuuki took note of this and looked up from his manga, hearing the edge in his twin's voice. _My, my. Yuuta's irritated. How rare._

"Until recently, he does. Fuyuki always gets mad though, so instead, Taki-san visits me at the flower shop where I work part-time." Chizuru couldn't help it; he groaned out loud. Seriously, someone like Shun working in a flower shop? How cliched was that? And absolutely dangerous! Who knew what kind of people would get lured in by a flower boy exuding weird pheromones? Stalkers and perverts, of course!

Chizuru's eyes widened. "Refuse him, Shun-chan! We'll be hanging out tomorrow so no one must get in the way! You won't replace us, right?!" Shun laughed at Chizuru's exuberance and patted him slightly on the shoulder. He smiled gently, his eyes shining in mirth.

"Of course. There's no way I'd ever choose anyone over you guys. You're first on my list, after all." In spite of himself, Chizuru could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Just. What. The. Hell. Was Shun always this straight-forward? On second thought, he always thought of Shun as a girl than a boy so maybe, that's why?

"Oh. But my shift at the shop ends at noon. We'll hang out after that, is that okay?" Shun stared pleadingly at them and heck, who can refuse Shun, anyway? They had always been partial to him. They wouldn't start refusing him now.

"It's decided! We'll come with you to your part-time job. That way we could hang out longer." Chizuru declared while nodding to himself. No one dared to argue. It's the best way they could investigate the mysteries of Fuyuki's demand.

Shun's eyes sparkled in delight. "That would be great!"

...

"Great, my ass. Pray tell, what's great about that?!" Kaname fumed, almost blowing a casket at the stupidity of the situation.

"Wow, that's a pretty amazing line, ne Chizuru-kun?" Yuuki muttered, his gaze focused on the flower shop across the cafe they were lounging in. A ridiculously long line had formed at the entrance. People of various ages and genders patiently queued to buy measly flowers.

"And here I thought the perverted brat was only exaggerating." Chizuru commented, watching Shun entertain one customer to another. "Shun's pretty sleek reeling people in like that. Isn't that similar to bribery?"

Kaname sighed. "You mean fraud - good advertising if you ask me. I bet the owner rakes in loads of cash just from that."

Yuuta silently sipped his latte, his eyes never straying away from Shun. Yuuki glanced at his twin from the corner of his eyes. "Ne Yuuta, aren't you going to do anything?"

Yuuta calmly set his cup down on the coaster. "Why should I? Shun can take care of himself." Yuuki hummed to himself. Who exactly was Yuuta fooling? Definitely not him, that's for sure.

"If you say so, Yuuta-kun." Yuuta's fingers twitched. Busted, wasn't he? He sighed. Yuuki saw through him perfectly.

"Ah! Someone's hitting on Shun-chan!" Chizuru exclaimed, his face almost plastered against the glass windows of the cafe. They all looked up and saw a man casually talking to Shun. Nothing was amiss except for the fact that the shameless stranger was too _close_ to Shun's face and was that a hand caressing Shun's cheek?_  
><em>

_Crack._

The sound of something breaking diverted their attention to Yuuta. The mug he was holding previously now lay in pieces, all scattered across the coaster and some on the table. Yuuki failed to suppress the grin on his face while Chizuru and Kaname looked as if something died on their feet. Was Yuuta always _that_ strong?

"Ano... Yuuta-sama? Is there something wrong?" Chizuru asked plaintively, sounding almost scared. The key word here is _almost_ because Tachibana Chizuru was not a coward and would not cower in the face of the scarier Asaba twin when-looking-almost-positively-murderous.

Yuuta slowly turned to him, his face now completely blank. "Nothing's wrong, Chizuru. What makes you think so?" Chizuru tried not to wet his pants as he screamed in his head, 'The fact that you look livid and ready to commit murder is why!'

"Oi, I think that's 'Taki-san'." Kaname cut in suddenly. Everyone turned to look through the glass windows and found Shun cradling a gift wrapped neatly in tasteful wrapping. A man decked in a long trench coat was happily chatting away with Shun in spite of the rush hour. From the looks of it, Shun didn't mind the attention. They even looked close.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kaname ripped his gaze away from their targets and flipped open his cell. It was a message from Fuyuki and attached to it was a picture of the very man they were spying on.

_"This bastard is my homeroom teacher. He's the peskiest and most dangerous of them all. Make sure Shun-nii doesn't go anywhere with him. Seriously._

_P.S. Don't take your eyes away from Shun-nii. Or else."_

The text ended there. By this time, evveryone else was already reading the same text, except for Yuuta whose attention never wavered from Shun. Yuuki peeked at his brother from behind his cell screen, his face blank as usual yet his eyes shone with mischief. As he expected, Yuuta looked uncomfortable. _Well, maybe displeased was a better word. _Yuuki hid a smile with the back of his hand, but it didn't matter anyway. No one was paying any mind to whatever it was he was doing.

"I don't like that look on your face." Kaname grumbled, his forehead crinkling tersely.

_Or not._

Still, he still had to do something to make things even _more_ interesting, right? Right.

"You're helping me, ne Kanama-kun?" Yuuki uttered sweetly, the glint in his eyes unmistakable and it took more that willpower itself for Kaname to stand still and not make a run for it.

"Seriously, just die."

A winning smile appeared on Yuuki's lips. "If you die with me, sure."

Kaname slumped against the counter and groaned at the injustice of it all. Someday, he swore he'd get back at this stupidly annoying bastard.

"Fuck my life."

_To be continued. _

* * *

><p><strong>Make my muse happy people and yes, I'm updating soon. Just a little more lovin' for my muse, yes?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Completed: October 1, 2014<em>


End file.
